dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Венди
Вэнди - девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь и мертвой сестрой-близняшкой. 'Вэнди (Wendy)' 'Инструменты' Топор- "An instrument for Industry and murder." ("Инструмент для труда и убийства.") Элитный топор- "That's one fancy axe." ("Вот это топор с претензией.") Лопата- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" ("Какие ужасные секреты я смогу открыть?") Королевская лопата- "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Не могу дождаться когда смогу покопать ямы.") Кирка- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." ("Я смогу пробиться внутрь самой земли.") Роскошная кирка- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, а золото разве не очень мягкое?") Бритва- "This is just for shaving." ("Это просто для бритья.") Молот- "Oh that I may crush the world." ("О, с этим я смогу уничтожить этот мир.") Вилы- "What a devilish tool!" ("Что за дьявольский инструмент!") 'Источники света' Костер и Кострище (при постройке)- "I might survive this night. ("Возможно я переживу эту ночь.") Костер и Кострище (жаркий)- "A vision of Hell!" ("Предвидение Ада!") Костер и Кострище (умеррено жаркий)- "It's a fire." ("Это огонь.") Костер и Кострище (почти не горящий)- "The gloom encroaches." ("Мрак прорывается.") Костер и Кострище (потухающий)- "Darkness is looming." ("Тьма приближается.") Костер и Кострище (выгоревший)- "That is not a good sign." ("Это нехороший знак.") Шахтерская каска- "This will keep my hands free." ("Это освободит мне руки.") Светильник Джека- "Spooky illumination." ("Жутковатая иллюминация.") Фонарь- Факел- "A tiny bulwark against the night." ("Маленький бастион против ночи.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Это для меня, что бы класть в него вещи.") Свиной мешок- Ловушка- "Simple grass has become deadly." ("Обычная трава стала смертоносной.") Ловушка для птиц- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." ("Палки и паутина оказались смертельными.") Сачок- "A prison for tiny insects." ("Тюрьма для маленьких насекомых.") Удочка- "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") Лечебная мазь- Медовый бинт- Камень-грелка - Камень-грелка (холодный)- Камень-грелка (теплый)- Камень-грелка (горячий)- Спальник- "Sleep is but a temporary death." ("Сон не что иное как временная смерть.") Палатка- "Sleep is but a preview of death." ("Сон не что иное как анонс смерти.") Зонтик- 'Еда' Казан- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("Я становлюсь голодной просто смотря на него.") Казан (готовится, осталось много времени)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет определенное время.") Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени)- "It's almost done!" (" Практически готово!") Казан (приготовилось)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Мммм! Готово к употреблению в пищу!") Казан (не удолось добавить ингредиент)- Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "What seeds shall I sow?" ("Что за семена я сею?") Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." ("Комочки листьев пробиваются из грязи.") Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." ("Почва мертвая и холодная.") Холодильник- "It's as cold as my heart." ("Такой же холодный как и мое сердце.") Сушилка- Сушилка (сушится)- Сушилка (высушилось)- 'Исследования' Научная Машина- "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я буду учить невыразимые вещи.") Алхимическая Машина- "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я буду учить невыразимые вещи.") Манипулятор Теней- Зимометр- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" Дождеметр- Громоотвод (незаряжен)- "Focuses the destruction." ("Сосредоточие разрушений.") Громоотвод (заряжен)- "Even its power will fade." ("Даже его мощь уйдет.") Порох- 'Самозащита' Копье- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." ("Я стала разрушителем миров.") Мясная Бита- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Нечто.") Бумеранг- Бумеранг (попадание по себе)- Вредоносный Дротик- Усыпляющий Дротик- "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное не вдыхать.") Огненный Дротик- "Shall I burn down the world?" ("Не сжечь ли мне мир?") Футбольный Шлем- "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") Травяная Броня- Деревянная Броня- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." ("Это только оттягивает неизбежное.") Мраморная Броня- Пчелиная Мина- "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Она жужжит, когда я её трясу.") Ловушка Из Зубьев- "A devious surprise from underground." ("Неожиданный сюрприз из под земли.") 'Конструкции' Улей- "They shall labour so that I can steal." ("Они должны трудиться, что бы я могла украсть.") Улей (с медом)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" ("Их труды были плодотворными!") Клетка для птиц- "Some of us can see our cages." ("Некоторые из нас могут видеть свои клетки.") Клетка для птиц (занята)- "He is happier now." ("Теперь он счастливее.") Клетка для птиц (занята, птица спит)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." ("Он мертв? Нет. Просто спит.") Дом Свиньи- "At least they are comfortable." ("По крайней мере они удобные.") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет выключен)- "Now I'm all alone." ("Теперь я совсем одна.") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет включен)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." ("Надеюсь ему там хорошо.") Хижина Зайца- Стена Из Травы (в инвентаре)- "Their defensive value is questionable." ("Их защитная ценность под вопросом.") Стена Из Травы (размещенная)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" ("Это просто намек на защиту.") Деревянная Стена (размещенная)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." ("Теперь я могу отдалить неизбежное.") Деревянная Стена (в инвентаре)- "Bundled logs." ("Связанные бревна.") Каменная Стена (размещенная)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" ("Что защитит меня от того что внутри?") Каменная Стена (в инвентаре)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." ("Она не защитит от внутренних демонов.") Сундук- "For which to contain my lucre." ("Для хранения моей наживы.") Табличка- Статую Максвелла- "He brought me here." ("Он привел меня сюда.") 'Материалы' Веревка- "That would be the easy way out of this place." ("Это был бы простой способ выбраться из этого места.") Доски- "Even Scarier for the trees." Каменный Блок- "The better to mark graves with." ("Удобно для пометки могил.") Папирус- "For documenting my pain." ("Для документирования моей боли.") Аметист- Топливо Ужаса- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." ("Со сном снов появляется это.") 'Магия' Мясное чучело- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." ("Я просто оттягиваю неизбежное.") Флейта Пана- "Music is the window to my empty soul." ("Музыка есть окно к моей пустой душе.") Амулет- "I wonder who used to own this." ("Мне интересно кому он принадлежал.") Человек-оркестр- Огонь Ночи- "Eerie and yet beautiful." ("Жуткий, и в то же время красиво.") Броня Ночи- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." ("Невероятно безопасный способ сойти с ума.") Тёмный Меч- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." ("Мечты пришли к концу. Острому концу.") Ледяной Посох- Огненный Посох- 'Одежда' Соломенная Шляпа- "I shall cover my head." ("Я прикрою свою голову.") Шляпа Бифало- "I shall cover my head." ("Я прикрою свою голову.") Шляпа Пчеловода- "This should keep me protected" ("Она меня защитит.") Перьеая Шляпа- "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЦА!") Зимняя Шапка- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." ("Она помогает остановить посягательства холода.") Цилиндр- "I shall cover my head." ("Я прикрою свою голову.") Трость- Удобный Жилет- "It's a... thing." ("Это...Нечто.") Толстовка- "Skin to wear on my skin." ("Шкура, чтобы прикрыть мою кожу.") Утепленная Толстовка- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" ("Она может и согревает мое тело, но что о моей душе?") Шляпа-куст - "Oh to disappear." ("О, для исчезания.") Венок- "But I am in mourning..." ("Но я в трауре...") Наушники- Набор Для Шитья- 'Природа - Растения' Evergreen Ель - "Nature is so boring." ("Природа такая скучная.") Ель (срубленная) - "Everything dies." (Всё умирает.) Ель (горящая) - "It's burning brightly." ("Ярко горит.") Ель (Сгоревшая) - "Used up and done for." Бревно - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." ("Если бы деревья могли говорить, они бы кричали при виде этого") Уголь - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." ("Он холоден и мертв, как моё сердце.") Шишка - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." Spiky Tree Шипастое дерево - "A tree that only knows pain." ("Дерево которое знает только боль.") Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "Its spikes were no protection." ("Шипы его не защитили.") Шипастое дерево (горит) - "It burning." ("Оно горит.") Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Black like my heart." ("Черное как мое сердце.") Sapling Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." Grass Grass- "It's just a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "I like to kill small things." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It smells funny." Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Cut Grass- "I have killed it." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Reeds Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." Cut reeds- "I like to cut things up." Plant Plant- "An edible plant." Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Spiky bush- "A bush that always hurts." Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." 'Природа - объекты' Bee hive Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." Boulder Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." Rocks- "Some small rocks." Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "Some day, I will join you." Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." Metal Potato Thing- "What hidious creation!" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." 'Природа - Пещеры' Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." Stalagmite- "The Earth gives up its bounty." Spilagmite- "It is infested." Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." Light Flower- "It looks fragile." Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." Fungal Turf- "Some ground." 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие Гончая - "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" ("Прочь, глупый приспешник зла!") Red Hound- "His disposition is firey." Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." Hound's Tooth- "It's a... thing." Spiders Spider- "A creature of the night!" Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day." Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day." Silk- "So slippery and fine." Krampus Krampus- "hello, foul creature of the underworld." Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "These are better off unmentioned." Slurtle Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." Slurtle- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." Snurtle Shell Armor- "Now I can hide from my problems." Batilisk Batilisk- "A creature of the night." Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." Cooked Batilisk Wing- "The once held such great potential." Notice: not a typo; it is the actual dialogue ingame. Werepig- "A Creature of the night!" Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." Spitter- "He's chewing on something." 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Beefalo Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." Bee Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." Bee (picked up)- (empty, bugged?) Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." Killer bee (picked up)- "Be still little one." Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." Pig Pig- "They are so standoffish." Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." Frog Frog- "He is little and warty." Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." Bunnymen- "What tormented inner lives they must have." Bunny Puff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." 'Мобы - пассивные животные' Butterfly Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." Birds Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." Rabbit Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." Fireflies Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." Fireflies(picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Mandrake Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Tallbird Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." Smallbird Smallbird- "Hello there little one." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me to?" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" 'Мобы - Боссы' Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." 'Мобы - Другие' Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." 'Еда - Мясо' Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." Eating Monster Meat- "That was not edible." Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." Eating Cooked Monster Meat- "This was not edible." Meat- "It is still bloody." Cooked meat- "The blood has been cooked away." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." 'Еда - Фрукты' Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Durian- "Oh it smells!" Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." Berries- "These berries are tart." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Еда - Овощи' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." 'Еда - Блюда из казана' Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Еда - Другое' Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." 'Разное' Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." Manure- "Life is blood and this." Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Прочие фразы' Generic- "It is unmentionable." Battlecry- "Death will find you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." Entering light- "And there was light!" Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." Night Monster- "Demon! Show yourself!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "I am attacked!" Hound's are coming- "The hounds are baying." Inventory full- "I can carry no more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Exiting a Wormhole- "I emerge into this world once more." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." Koalefant (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." Примечания *"I have become the destroyer of worlds." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. *"And there was light!" ‒ ("Да будет свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. Категория:Персонажи